truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alderidge
Alderidge is a village in northern Garuuz, made famous for being the home of characters Cole Koreon and Shion Alsedo. Although small, more has gone on in this village than in many areas of Garuuz ten times it's size. Geographical location Alderidge is a small village in the northern reaches of Garuuz, almost directly north fourty miles of the Emeris Forests, and north-west of the Rishona Desert. It is perched at the bottom of the mountain, and many of the buildings in the village back onto the mountains themselves. The village, although isolated, has a route directly westwards to Port Anchorage and the variety of Forts in that direction, and it's quite a busy place for trading. Alderidge in particular is famous for growing Blustbloom, an ice-based narcotic plant, primarily used as a sewing material, as well as having close access to the mining regions of the mountains. Alderidge has only seventeen buildings within the entire village, all made from hard-wood from the stock of the Emeris Forests. The wood is specially coated in a fine oil which prevents the ice and snow from damaging the bark. Buildings made from this wood have been known to stand for six hundred years before repairs need to be made. The village has a school, a local shop, a warehouse, seven houses, the Alsedo estate, the Koreon Inn, the chapel, the farmhouse, the barnyard and two warehouses. Life in Alderidge is simple, but the locals are a very close community. Alderidge in Roleplays Alderidge plays a vital role in the Scars of Time themed roleplays. In Road the Sanctuary the village is first introduced, and Guidice is seen as having friends in the village under the surnames Koreon and Alsedo. These names, although playing a small role in Road to Sanctuary, eventually become far more integral to the SoT universe. In Scars of Time, both Cole Koreon and Shion Alsedo hail from Alderidge. We learn of their past that the two of them grew up together in the village, until Cole moved house in his early teens to work in the Capital, and Shion followed soon after to become a Dragon Rider. The two boys had a friend in the village called Rhea, a character featured heavily in Skits, although lacking a place in the Roleplays themselves. Most famously, the boys, whilst one day playing in the mountains behind Alderidge, stumbled across a wounded wild Dragon. Fearful, they approached the creature, finding that it had been attacked by hunters. The Dragon, aware that it would die, seemed to give them her egg, nudging it toward them. The Dragon died soon after, and Cole and Shion took the egg and looked after it in secret. When the egg hatched, they quickly hid the young Scarlet, as they named her, into the barnyard in Alderidge, feeding her on whatever they could find. They managed to keep her hidden here until she was discovered, although by this time Scarlet had grown large and Shion, being her master, kept her as his Dragon when he joined the Dragon Riders. In Gateway to Destiny Alderidge is the village where Shion and Gemna Alsedo are now living, with their three children Kore, Ava and Leon. The village is one of the first places the group go to when Miror appears in the sky above them, and acts as a hub for the surviving characters of SoT to live in. There is seen to be a small graveyard in Alderidge too during this time, where a stone has been placed with Cole's name on, in honour of his life.